Lost But Not Yet Found
by Geek Of All Trades
Summary: She was a pianist who lived her life on a stage, he was a carefree musician on the rise. Somehow their worlds kind of collided


**A/N** So I debated about posting this for a really long time but I figured it's been sitting in my laptop for months why not, right? So expect plenty of grammatical errors, this hasn't been touched in awhile.

* * *

Third Person

Her fingers flew across the keyboard, black and white keys turning into beautiful colors of music. The spotlight shined on her, her golden hair being thrown around. The beauty of cold, pure music. The product of her ever constant, grueling practice, she was disciplined, this was why she always won. The audience was entranced. This stage. Hundreds of people completely focused on her. Normally she would be afraid, any other stage any other crowd she would be terrified. But this, this stage was her home. These people were her followers and she was a god amongst them. Her fingers slid over the final keys in its ending. The crowd roared in its appreciation, she bowed in her thanks. Her eyes caught one of the Preliminaries judges, Dionysus, who raised his glass in the judges booth near the front, with a slight tip of his head he gave his acknowledgement. She walked off the stage, her head held high and confident, her navy blue dress flowing behind her.

While she rushed past two guards keeping the door to the stage, she heard them offer their compliments but she was already off. She slowed down as she past other contesters who stared at her with looks of awe, then took off as soon as no one was near by. Past a couple doors, up three flights of stairs, a twist to the right and then one last case of stairs. Bursting out of a heavy door she found herself on the rooftop. She let out a genuine carefree laugh as she closed her eyes and leaned back onto the wall. The adrenaline had left her body and she felt a sudden wave of relief sweep through herself. Staring up into the nights' sky she could barely make out the stars. Closing her eyes she went back to how the sky looked when her sister Zoe had taken her stargazing in their backyard. She remembered how beautiful and bright they had looked at their house, far away from the San Fransico lights.

"Well, big sister… here we are," she spoke softly to the stars.

* * *

Percy POV

Life pretty much sucked. Don't get me wrong normally it's pretty great but today? Today pretty much sucked. Maybe it was because my hair wasn't working with me this morning, or because I had slept in late and my agent, Grover, had to drag me out of bed. Maybe it was because the paparazzi followed me while I got my morning coffee causing me to spill it on my favorite shirt. Maybe it was because I was at a piano competition. Probably because I was out a piano competition. Apparently Thalia's friend was playing, but I could really care less. Anyways, she dragged me to some theatre looking place with a bunch fancy lights and official looking people. And yes, I knew that it was rude but I fell asleep. My mother probably would have smacked my head on the spot but Thalia didn't seem to notice. Until she elbowed me in the gut. I was about to elbow her back but One, my mother didn't raise me to hit girls, she raised me to be a gentleman and Two, I saw the girl on stage. We were in the back so we had a pretty good view of the stage as well as the people watching. The atmosphere suddenly changed, the air became thicker and it was hard to breathe she was… captivating. Cold, confident, beautiful. I looked around to see that everyone seemed to be as focused as me.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Thalia who looked like I had just slapped her. And by the looks of it that seemed to be what she wanted to do to me.

"Did you not listen to anything I said Kelp Head?!" She whisper-yelled. "That's Annabeth Chase!" I stared at her.

"My friend? You know, the reining champion?" I continued staring at her.

"The reason we're here you idiot!" Ohhhh. Yes, I remember Thalia said that her friend was really good. Thalia shook her head muttering something about an how oblivious I was. Looking back at the stage the girl had already started playing. It had started out sounding gentle but turned into something lonely. Sometimes it sounded vicious but there was always loneliness. It sounded almost mechanical but beautiful. She was beautiful, golden hair flying as she played, its curls flying up as she played a more anger based part. But even then the emotion sounded artificial and empty. Loneliness was the only sound that was real. Soon it was over and I somehow found myself wishing she would keep playing. The crowd was just as entranced as I was. She got up and bowed, the crowds clapping was an obvious signal that they were impressed. Her dress, her hair, her playing. Everything about her seemed practiced and prepared. She turned to leave and I'll be honest I was sad to her go. She was kind of amazing, and that's coming from me, a singer who has no knowledge or interest in the classical part of music. But somehow amongst the classical part of music I had found something to chase.

* * *

Thanks for the read guys, if you like it, like it. If you love it follow it, and don't forget to review. Catch you on the flip side babes -Geek


End file.
